Returning
by JungleCat
Summary: A silly and pointless fic about the company returning home. I've pretty much ignored the story and just used the characters which AREN'T mine, no matter how much I might want Legolas!


Arwen stood at the top of the great flight of stairs that lead up to the palace at Rivandell, her bright blue eyes fixed on the all to slowly approaching forms of the fellowship of the ring, or what was left of it. Even at this distance she could make out the shape of Aragorn, her lover. Beside him, his long stride easily recognizable, Legolas, her kinsman. She was glad for his safety and at the small gasp from her companion, she guessed Legolas would not lack for company tonight.  
  
Beside Arwen, Tesni of Mirkwood held her breath at the sight before her. He was still a fair way off but she could make out a slight limp in his stride and the wince every time he jarred his left shoulder. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, steeling herself to be dignified, as a noble lady should upon the return of a prince. The would be no joyful crying or flinging herself into his long arms, no matter how much she may wish to.  
  
Aragorn raised his eyes, using a hand to shield them from the sun. At the top of the great stairs he could easily make out the shape of Arwen, how he'd missed her. The urge to leap on his horse and ride to her was overwhelming, but he was king of Gondor now, more restraint was expected of him. He could make up for it later that night we was sure.  
  
The dwarf Gimi grumbled about his feet and Legolas looked down at him with a tolerant smile.  
  
"When we reach the city, your feet will be well tended to master Gimli." He said.  
  
Glancing back up Legolas could see the figures waiting for them at the top of the great staircase… even from this distance the look of longing on Arwen's face was clear to him, he was sure if he looked, Aragorn's face would have a similar look. What Legolas was not prepared for was the tall thin frame of the girl who stood beside Arwen, waiting patiently for them.  
  
Unlike his friend Aragorn, Legolas had years of nobility under his belt, years of practicing to be perfect, however now all that went out the window. Doing what Aragorn had sworn not to, he vaulted up onto the horse and rode hard towards the figure in the distance.  
  
Aragorn watched his friend go, laughing to himself as he, Gimli and the hobbits were left to walk into the city. Legolas pushed the horse hard and was at the foot of the stairs in moments. Tesni, seeing her prince vault to his horse in an abhorrent display of common emotion, lifted her layered skirts and began running down the stairs as best one can in shoes such as she had on.  
  
Arwen giggled quietly as she watched her friend race down the stairs almost tripping at every step but managing somehow to keep it together. Legolas was taking the stairs three at a time with his long leg, his limp forgotten.  
  
The two met in the middle and Legolas scooped Tesni up into his arms and spun her around as best he could on the thin style step. Mid spin, Legolas lost his balance and landed on his back with Tesni on top of him. All the wind rushed from his lungs with a wheezing sound, but as quickly as it was gone, he sucked in a huge breath and began to laugh, Tesni soon joined him.  
  
Aragorn made his way up the steps and tenderly took Arwen's hands in his, raising them to his lips.  
  
"My Queen," he greeted her formally.  
  
A smile spread across Arwen's face and her eyes sparkled brightly. He would take up his crown and they would rule together.  
  
"My King," she bowed her head and her eyes flicked to the laughing couple sprawled on the stairs.  
  
"Would you have preferred something more exuberant my love?" Asked Aragon softly.  
  
"My lord may greet me as he wishes, but my displeasure now must be made up later…" she smiled slyly at him and looked down at the rest of the fellowship.  
  
Elrond who had watched the entire display with as much seriousness as he could muster looked out over the returning hero's.  
  
"Welcome to Rivandell adventurers… may it always be said you have a home here!"  
  
The Hobbits and Dwarf seemed suitably impressed, but there were two couples on the great stairs who were not thinking about food. 


End file.
